A Friend for All
by ThatBlueInk
Summary: Thrown into a new world, Sonic battles Dr. Eggman and his new line of powerful robots to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and find his way home. With his sense of heroism clouded, Sonic musters all of his strength and speed as his new friends remind him of the values that have become lost in his doubts. (This story takes place between FiM seasons 7 and 8.)


A Friend for All

**A/N: Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first chapter. For those of you that read the prologue I wrote for this story, you already know what's going down. For those who don't, let me give you the rundown. **

**Those of you who have followed me in the past may have vague memories of the Sonic X MLP: FiM crossover, "A New Friend" that I wrote on my old DA account a long time ago. I had a blast writing it, but I had to cancel it for two reasons. 1. I had to focus on my college education. 2. I felt that my writing and planning for the story was lacking. However, over the years, I believe that I have grown as a writer in both storytelling and confidence. And with MLP: FiM now over, what better way to celebrate the finale than with the return of my crossover story? Of course, if you remember the old story, you will find that there are going to be significant changes in the one. But, I'm sure you'll see them as the story goes.**

**Alright, now that we've gotten all the context out of the way…**

**Let's get these pages turning!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Distant Part 1

Numerous clouds decorated the blue skies of Earth as they scattered hovered throughout to the horizon. The rays of the sun shined high through the clouds reflected as small bands of lights on the ocean below. Only the pushing tides of the water and whistling of eastern winds sounded through the tranquil silence of the world.

As the waves and winds continued to serenade in their created harmony, the sound of engines and a propeller roared, and a red streak, the Tornado biplane rushed through the skies with intense blue flames thundering from its jets.

Knuckles leaned in the backseat of the Tornado, his brow was furrowed, and his teeth gnashed together. Every few seconds he pounded his great fists against each other and a low growl emerged through his teeth.

"Ugh. What wouldn't I give to make a scrabbled egg out of that quack right now," Knuckles said with a snarl. He leaned over and placed a hand on the pilot seat before he asked to Tails, who sat in front, "Hey Tails, we there yet!?"

"We're almost there," Tails said, turning his head to Knuckles. He then turned back to face the Miles Electric that rested in the control wheel of the plane. The device beeped with seven-colored dots flickering together in one spot on the screen, and several bars that matched the dot color all raised and lowered at a continuous rate.

"Why is your gizmo wigging out?" Knuckles said.

"The readings I'm getting are definitely from the Chaos Emeralds, but they're going crazy. Whatever Eggman's doing, he's pushing the Emeralds to their limits. And I know for a fact that he knows we're coming for him, so we'll need to be on our toes."

"Don't sweat it," a voice said.

Knuckles and Tails cocked their heads to the upper wings of the plane, coming to find the one and only hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, perched on top of the wings. Sonic stood tall and proud, arms folded across his chest, his green shimmering in the sun, and his signature grin was on full display.

"We'll just whoop Eggman across his little playhouse and get the Emeralds back like always," said Sonic. His grin then deflated into a frown, and his eyes narrowed as he turned to Knuckles. "Just like how you always seem to lose them, Knucklehead."

Knuckles' creased his brow. His eye flared, and he erupted, "Shut up! He just got lucky."

"How'd he get the Emeralds from you this time anyway?"

Knuckles growled, "I'll have you know I was blind-sighted!"

"By what? Eggman disguising himself as one of those jewelry guys with the mustache?" Sonic said with a light chuckle.

"No!" Knuckles shouted. "By one of his robots!"

Tails turned his head to Knuckles with and brow quirked. "You mean one of his Egg Pawns?"

Knuckles leaned back into his seat as he said, "No. This one was different from his regular line of Humpty Dumpties. This one had a different build, slimmer. And it was a lot stronger, and a heck of a lot faster!"

"Faster than in his usual robots? It probably could've been Metal Sonic with a new body."

Sonic's ears perked up at the mention of Metal Sonic's name. His brows snapped together, and he dropped his arms to his side as he looked heavenward.

"Not a chance," Sonic said. "Metal Sonic's history."

"Hah! You _really_ think he's gone?" asked Knuckles.

A tremble coursed through Sonic's forehead, and his mouth set a hard line. He stood in place for a moment said nothing. Images then flooded in his mind. He only saw flashes of Metal Sonic in heaps; arms and legs scrapped on the floor, and a cracked eye and body cracked open with circuits and wires exposed all the while as his vision focused his trembling closed fist.

The images ceased, and Sonic's eyes went round before they settled.

"I took him down myself," Sonic said. He looked to find his clenched tight as he saw pictured in his mind

Tails looked to Sonic as he stood. At the sound of the knuckles cracking, his eyes drooped with the kind of concern that only one could have for a friend.

"Sonic, are you—"

The Miles Electric blared with an erratic beeping without warning. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turned their attention to the detector. Tails pressed a button, and a red symbol of a mustached face appeared on the screen, flickering as it drew closer to the center.

"What's going on?" Knuckles leaned in from his set and looked over Tails' shoulder at the beeping handheld.

"We've reached Eggman! His ship is straight ahead!" Tails shouted.

He, Sonic, and Knuckles looked on at the horizon. Far off from their position flew one of the most famous of their enemy's transports, the Egg Carrier, with numerous Egg Pawns and their various models surrounding the massive flying fortress that drifted over the ocean.

A grin emerged on Sonic's face, and his eyes set themselves on the Egg Carrier.

"Alright! It's showtime!" Sonic said. Vigor filled in his voice. He placed a hand on his shoulder and rolled it with a bounce on his toes to get loose. He then stretched his legs out as if he were preparing for sport. "Hope you're in the mood for company, Eggman!"

* * *

The inside of the Egg Carrier filled with the humming and whirring various machines, and different models of Egg Pawns either walked or hovered with their weapons to whatever position they were assigned to by their creator.

In the upper control room of the aircraft, a familiar "Ohohohoho" echoed against the metallic walls. The room's central computer rested on at the left end, while visuals of the open world outside of the Egg Carrier on screen.

The sound of footsteps clicking against the floor then became apparent. The notorious Dr. Eggman entered through a door at the side of the room, snickering. He began to make his way to the computer. In his hand, clutched in his fingers, was the purple Chaos Emerald. He brought the Emerald to his face, and his pince-nez glasses shined in its light. His lips stretched into a grin as he approached the computer.

He pressed a key on the keypad and looked at the screen. The screen then activated, revealing a 3D image of a heptagon-shaped console positioned the center with six colored bars formed at the right of the picture. The model then showed seven gem-shaped icons. The first six icons had their personal colors; green, yellow, blue, white, turquoise, and red. However, the seventh gem at the end had no color.

"Chaos Energy Transmitter at eighty-six percent," the computer said in a monotone voice.

Eggman clasped the Chaos Emerald in hand. "Excellent! Ohohoho!" Eggman leaped and spun on his toes with the grace of a ballet dancer, and stopped with his hands in the hair. "With the Chaos Emeralds now mine, all of the pieces are finally coming into place."

Eggman then turned to the left of him, switching his attention to what appeared to be three large capsules. He ran over to the capsules and stopped himself in front of them, grinning with his hand clasped on the Emerald once more.

Each of the capsules had tinted glass of a different color; the left capsule's glass was red, the middle capsule's glass was yellow, and the right capsule's glass was green. A tall, humanoid figure rested in a shadow inside each capsule, and all three had lights beaming from the center of their bodies.

A sinister chuckled escaped Eggman's teeth, and he placed his free hand on the capsule in the middle.

"And when all is said and done, the entire Earth will know my brilliance." Eggman rubbed his hand on the capsule as in admiration like the artist of a modern masterpiece, and his devilish smile showed that he considered whatever rested within the capsules to be his answer to Michelangelo's David. "You're a natural Renaissance man, Ivo," Eggman said, "and when your warriors are unleashed, nothing will stand in—"

The sudden buzz an alarm blared loud, and Eggman jumped when red lights flashed in all corners of the control room. A female computer then shouted the word in repeat, "Warning! Warning!"

Eggman straightened his posture and pointed at the main computer.

"Visual!" he ordered. In an instant, the computer zoomed in at a spot in the middle of the screen. The computer magnified and enhanced in the image of the location. The zoomed image then came into view, revealing the Tornado in the air with Tails, Knuckles, and Sonic on board. Eggman's eyes flashed at the sight of his enemies, but then they settled, and he erupted in a hearty laugh. "Ohohohohoho! They're here, and sooner than I expected!" He placed the Chaos Emerald in his pocket and clapped his hands together. "Orbot! Cubot!"

His voice sounded loud at his command, a hatch door at the ceiling opened, and the doctor's two geometrical underlings, Orbot and Cubot, dropped from the hatch. They bounced on the floor in their respective retracted forms with a flip and transformed with their heads, arms, and lower joints stretched free as they floated in midair.

"Uh, reporting for duty, boss," Cubot said. He threw his hand into to salute, and smacked himself into the face, leaving him dazed.

Orbot placed a hand his robot companion's head and balanced it with the other. "What do you need, sir?"

Eggman turned and began to make his way to the exit door of the room. "Sonic and his band of misfits are on their way here. I want you two to alert the Egg Pawns and ready the defenses. And if things do go south, I want you to make sure that Egg Pawns lead Sonic directly to me so I can get him to the Egg Gate. Got it?"

Eggman began to chuckle upon reaching the exits, and his chuckle then evolved in a loud cackle. Cubot's eyes turned wide, and he flew after Eggman.

"Doctor! Wait!" Orbot called out.

In front, Eggman halted himself with a groan. "What is it, Orbot!?" He snapped with a turn of his head.

Orbot floated in front of Eggman. "I still think there are variables we need to go over! The gate seems to be acting glitchy. I say we should—"

Orbot found himself cut as Eggman grabbed his head in his hand brought him up to his face. There, Orbot was face to face with the angry eyes of his creator, who bared his teeth.

"What we _should_ be doing is making sure that hedgehog is finally out of my hair once and for all! And that will only happen if you two stay here, man your post, do as I say, and not give me any your lip. Understood?!"

Orbot trembled in Eggman's hand and shrunk into his compacted form with a wiper.

"Y-yes, sir," Orbot said. His voice went meek in the presence of Eggman's wrath.

"Good." He then gripped Orbot tight in his fingers and reeled his arm back in preparation for a pitch. "So…GET TO IT!" Eggman shouted, and threw Orbot with force befitting that of a baseball player towards Cubot before he ran out the door.

Orbot whizzed through the air, screaming. Cubot jolted at the sight of his brother and jumped into the air. He raised his hands and caught Orbot in his palms. He landed with Orbot still his hands and lifted him high the air.

"Cubot just a caught Popfly, and the crowd goes wild!" Cubot cheered. He turned and waved his hands in all directions for the imaginary crowd.

"Oh, I can already tell that this is going to be a _great_ day," Orbot sighed. He then hopped out of Cubot's hands. "Come, Cubot. We'd best ready the defenses."

* * *

Outside, a siren whaled throughout the Egg Carrier. The cannons on the deck all turned and aimed in the same direction. Egg Pawns scattered in all areas of the bridge, each of them holding their weapon. The Egg Pawns that wielded laser guns and bazookas all ran and took formation.

A great distance away, in front of the Egg Carrier, the Tornado was closing in. Sonic and Knuckles each stood on one side of the wing. Both they and Tails hardened their eyes at the sound of the Egg Carrier's sirens. Sonic looked below. He noticed how much of the Eggs Pawns took the air with the aid of their boosters and formed a perimeter, taking aim with their weapons and ready to fire.

"Looking like Eggman's getting the party started," Sonic said. He stretched out his leg and then positioned himself into running start. "

"What do you say we go ahead and crash it?" Knuckles said. He pounded his fists together as if he was ready to box.

"Actually, guys, don't wait up for me! I'll go on ahead!" Sonic said.

Tails and Knuckles turned to Sonic with widened eyes at his words. Tails, in particular, focused hard on Sonic.

"Sonic! Wait! Let's-" Tails called out. He reached a hand to Sonic in the emphasis of his plea.

Unfortunately for Tails, his words fell flat.

Sonic took shape and rolled himself into his signature Spin Dash. He moved with the speed of a race car tire and was ready to peel out.

"Let's go!" shouted Sonic.

Without warning, Sonic blasted off from the wing of the Tornado toward the Egg Carrier in a blue streak of light.

Tails and Knuckles blinked with their mouths open. Words escaped them as to why Sonic left without them.

"He left us? Seriously? He's gonna hog all the fun," Knuckles growled.

"Something must be up," said Tails. "I haven't seen him do a solo act in a long time."

"Well, we'll figure out why another time, Tails. We'd better go after Sonic before he gets himself in trouble like he always does."

"I'm on it! Hang on."

The Tornado's engines roared, and the plane flew faster than before, and Knuckles held on to the wing as his dreadlock drifted along with the wind."

Ahead, Sonic rocketed through the air straight at the throng of Egg Pawns. The Egg Pawns took aim with their bazookas and laser guns and fired a hailstorm of rockets and energy shots. The projects all honed one Sonic as he approached with a single rushing ahead of the rest to his position.

Sonic and the rocket crashed in a massive blast of fire and smoke. The rest of the rockets and lasers convened and exploded together within the smoke, fueling the firestorm. The Egg Pawns watched from afar as the cloud grew.

The front of the smoke cloud expanded and opened as a blue streak broke through, and Sonic crashed against the lead Egg Pawn. He bounced up and over the damaged robot as it tilted back and exploded, and struck another Egg Pawn behind it with a powerful blow. He rolled on the Egg Pawn's decimated body and bounced in the air over the rest of the Egg Pawns ahead.

Sonic ascended high in the air, rolling himself upright and glared at the Egg Pawns below.

He grinned and shouted, "Coming through," and dived at the mass of robots.

Sonic reassumed his Spin Dash and blasted away. He bounced and smashed from one Egg Pawn to the next, and explosion scattered like fireworks with blue streams of light flowing each one.

Behind, The Tornado drew closer to the Egg Carrier, and Tail's gripped hard at the control wheel. He narrowed his eyes to the Egg Carrier. He watched as the turrets on the deck all turned in the same direction and aimed their barrels at their target. He then looked to Sonic, with eyes bugged in fear for his friend.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted. Knuckles looked to him at the call of his name. "Help me take out those turrets. We can't let them get Sonic, and we need clear the deck!"

"No sweat," Knuckles said with a grin, "watch this!" Knuckled raised his hands and tightened them into fists before he pounded them against each other, and sparks of green energy enveloped his hands. The energy crackled like clusters of lightning.

Tails drew a hand to his face to shield his eyes from the lights of the energy.

"Wow! Sometimes I forget you can do that!" Tails said with a smile.

Knuckles smirked at the tone in Tails' voice. He then lowed his fists to his sides and loosened them.

"Huh! Gimme some credit. Shadow ain't the only one who's got moves. Guarding the Master Emerald all my life, don't think _I_ don't know a thing or two about Chaos Energy."

"In that case…"

Tails pressed a button on the Miles Electric, and the word, "Defenses Activated," appeared in green letters. At the sides of the Tornado's body, two sides door open. Two mechanical apparatuses with multi-slotted launchers moved out of the doors. Knuckles looked with eyes peeled at the missile launchers as they latched themselves on the top wings of the plane.

"Missile launchers?" Knuckles asked, grinning the armaments. "Now we're talking."

"Ready… Aim…" Tails punched a few more dials on the control wheel, and digital crosshairs locked on all the turrets on the Egg Carriers' deck before he hovered his thumbs over the buttons on the wheel, and Knuckles took a stance, broadening his position with one leg in front of the other and pulled back his right hand. "Fire!"

Tails pressed the buttons and unleashed a barrage of missiles from the launchers. The rockets roared through the air as they raced their targets below.

"My turn," said Knuckles, and the sparks of the energy around his crackled with high intensity and took form in the shape of spears in his grip. "Take this! Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles then swung his arms and threw the energy spears.

Up ahead, Sonic dived through the sky. He looked down at the Egg Carrier's turrets. His mouth twisted upon finding that they were all aimed at him, and he raised his guard. His ears flickered at high-pitched engine and lightning. He turned around in his free fall and came to find both the missiles and the Thunder Arrows rocketing towards him in volleys.

"Oh, shoot!" He shouted.

Sonic crossed his arms over his body in an attempt to guard against the impact. However, the missiles and energy spears all flew passed him. He turned again and watched as the projectiles rushed at their targets. They all collided with the cannons one after another in intense blazes of flame and shrapnel that scattered across the deck.

"Alright! Look like Tails and Knux came through," Sonic said. He then aligned his body as he continued to fall and rolled into a Spin Dash. He began to dive down with higher speed to the Egg Carrier as Tails' and Knuckle's combined assault came to an end with a final series of explosions.

Sonic plummeted and touched down on the deck with a bounce in the air and rolled upright, skidding his shoes upon touching on the surface to brake himself until he stopped. He wiped the sweat off his brow and grinned as he turned his attention to the sky. He watched the Tornado near the deck with its wheels prepared with Knuckles holding tight on the wings. The Tornado's wheels screeched as they braked against the landing strip and turned until the front of the plane faced the opposite direction, causing Knuckles to jostle at the rough landing. It decreased in speed at a slow pace and stopped a few feet passed Sonic.

Knuckles regained his footing as he stood up and hopped off the wings of the Tornado. Below, Tails took the Miles Electric from the plane's control wheel and jumped up from his seat before he began to make his way to Sonic.

"Whew! By the elders, that was a rough one!" Knuckle sighed. He wiped the sweat from his brow and jumped on the wing as he made over to Sonic and Tails

"You okay, Sonic?" Tails asked as he ran up to Sonic.

Sonic turned to Tails. "Never better! Thanks for the assist, guys."

Knuckles walked over to Tails' side. "Hey, someone had to be there to pull your quills out of the fire." He then turned to Tails. "So, Tails, any word on the Emeralds?"

Tails looked at the Miles Electrics. The screen showed a digital image of the Egg Carrier, and a green line formed around seven colored gem-shaped icons within the ship with the energy levels rising and falling in a repeated motion.

"My readings are picking on the Emeralds' energy signature in the lower levels of the ship. If's Eggman's latest plan is sending their power to go into flux like this, then that's where we'll find them."

In front, Sonic stretched his fingers and cracked his neck. "Then it looks like it's time to get to the action!" He said, crouching with a leg stretched back as he took his starting position. "Hang back, guys. I'll be back with the Emeralds before you can say 'Saturn.'"

Tails looked at Sonic. His eyelids slouched, and his mouth drew into a frown. A somber feeling washed over him.

"By yourself?" said Tails.

Sonic turned to Tails and raised his brow at his question. "Uh… yeah. Don't worry about it. I promise I'll come back with only minor blunt force trauma," he said with a chuckle.

"That's not the issue, Sonic." Tails sighed. Sonic's laughter silenced. Tails looked to Sonic, and Sonic looked to Tails. One gave their full attention to the other. "It's that… you've been going off all on your own lately and leaving us out the action."

Knuckles stepped the side of Tails and said, "Not to mention you've been acting strange ever since you scrapped Metal Sonic months ago. What's been up with you?"

Sonic shook his head and stood with his hands raised in defense. "Whoa, whoa, guys. You got nothing to worry about. Your boy's all good."

"Then why are you going off without us?" asked Tails.

Sonic's lips twisted. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He stood in place, frozen, eyes focused on his friend with nothing to say to them. He then closed his eyes and exhaled before he looked at them again.

"It's just that… since we recycled ol' Metal Head, Eggman's been real shifty lately, and not the way he usually is. I mean, He goes quiet for months, then all of a sudden a few weeks later he tries to get the drop on us from out of nowhere like probing attacks. Now he's got the Chaos Emeralds. So I think…"

"You don't think we can handle it, do you?" Tails looked up to Sonic with the somber expression still place on his face. "That's it, isn't it?"

Sonic's eye went round, and his teeth gnashed together at his words. He shut his eyes, and he shook his head. He then placed a hand Tails' shoulders and kneeled to his level. He looked his friend in the eyes with the sincerity glowing in them.

"Of course not," Sonic said. "Something like that would never cross my mind! I'd sooner give running forever before I start thinking like that!" Sonic craned in his neck and found himself without words once again. "It's just-," he choked. He looked to Tails, and his eyes turned their attention to fox's shoulder. Sonic squinted hard at Tails' shoulder, coming to notice a small dark spot, like that of a bruise, shown under his fur.

Tails stood still, watching as Sonic examined him. He raised his brow, puzzled at his sudden moment of distraction.

"Sonic?" he waved a hand in front of Sonic's face. "You okay there?"

Sonic's eyes bugged at the sound Tails' voice as if he had dropped all of his rings down an infamous spike pit. He shook his head and snapped back to Earth.

"Huh? What? Yeah, yeah, I'm good," Sonic said. "It's just… how's your shoulder holdin' up?"

Tails' eyes bugged with his brow still quirked. He looked to Sonic as if lost, or if Sonic was trying to play twenty questions with him. Nonetheless, Tails looked to his shoulder "My shoulder?" he said, "I mean, it's been a bit sore lately sure, but I don't think it's worth a hospital trip."

"Good, good!" Sonic said with a smile. He moved his hand from Tails' shoulder and rested it on his knee. His smile then left his muzzle. "Look, Tails, bottom line, I would never think of you, or any you guys as dead weight, believe me." He turned around as he stood up, and walked passed Tails and Knuckles, growing more apart with each step before he stopped a few feet away. "Listen," he said, turning his head back, "I'll go on ahead and take care of Eggman. When I get back with the Emeralds, we'll talk about it. Promise."

Sonic noticed that Tails and Knuckles said nothing, but only stared at him. Every then went quiet with the sound of the wind shrilling against the Egg Carrier as it flew in the sky. The sun was high and showed their shadows, with Sonic's secluded from theirs. His lip's squirmed, the silence began to weigh on him.

Sonic then assumed a starting position, ready to rush.

"Okay, Eggman! Here I come!"

Sonic hunched his body and jetted straight off in a blue streak of light. The backdraft of his speed blasted over Tails and Knuckles, who guarded their faces against the dust infused wind as their own tails and dreadlocks danced in the current until it settled. Tails and Knuckles then stood alone. Only their shadows remained, while Sonic's was nowhere in sight.

Tails looked on where left. His eyes slouched, and he hung his head with a sigh.

"I just don't understand," he said.

"You're telling me," Knuckles said. He turned where Sonic took off and sneered. "What's with that guy? Going off is usually _my_ thing! You don't think he's going all Shadow on us, do you?"

"No. Sonic's not the lone wolf type." Tails said, raising his head. "He's also not the type to fumble with his words either. I mean, the way he talked sounded like he was keeping something us. For as long as I've known Sonic, we've always been open to each other."

"Wasn't it also weird that he was asking you about your shoulder?"

"Yeah, it was." Tails' brows furrowed. His tails then began to spin, increasing in speed until they were fast enough to create small drafts of air. With a jump, Tails hovered into the air, eyes filled with resolve.

"Whoa, wait! Hold up, Tails!" Knuckles shouted, covering his face from the winds.

"Something's clearly on Sonic's mind, and I'm not find gonna find out what it is by standing here!"

With a clench of his fists, Tails took off in a yellow blur with the air blasting behind him.

Knuckles watched though the dust as Tails drifted further from his view.

"Tails...!" Knuckles called out. He gnashed his teeth and shook his head with a growl at being the only one left. "Well, don't leave me here! Hey!"

Knuckles threw his fists to his sides and ran after Tails.

* * *

Within the Egg Carrier, in a large, isolated room, Eggman drove his Egg Mobile, laughing as he moved through the chamber.

"Hehehehe. Like moths to a flame!" Eggman said. He placed his fingers into a pyramid. "That's right, Sonic! Come and get me! Bring your little friends for the ride too! Not that they'll do you any good."

As Eggman drove his ride, a massive shadow was cast over him. The further he moved, the bigger the shadow grew. When the shadow eclipsed Eggman, his ride came to a stop.

In front of him stood a towering mecha silhouetted by the dullness of the room's lighting, yet still appeared to be a mighty machine. Yellow lights beamed on the machine's body with one in the center and two lined vents lit with yellow energy at the sides like engines ready to ignite. Its silver mechanical hands were clenched into fists that gave a small shine in the lights.

Eggman gazed upon the machine, grinning at the grand result of his intellect.

"I could care less if they're here, Sonic. The more, the merrier! But it's _you_ I want!" Eggman took the Egg Mobile upward along the giant machine. It then stopped at what appeared to be a large slot within the mech. Eggman drove the Egg Mobile over the mech and inserted it into the slot. "I hope you get as much enjoyment as you can from this little sport, because after today…" The slot area of the mecha's upper body closed then without warning by a large, spiked, mechanical head that barred a large V-shaped visor that glowed with yellow light as the mech activated.

"You will never again be a pain in my egg!" Eggman's voice thundered, echoing throughout the walls of the room.

* * *

**A/N: Aaand done! Wow! That was a long one. I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer, but I didn't want to overload you guys in the first chapter! I'm honestly glad how this chapter turned out for the first part. As I said, I have a lot of plans for this remake of my old story. I think you all going like what I have in store.**

**Until next time…**

**Ink out!**


End file.
